Dreams
by choccimuffin
Summary: B/v get together story....how did the two most stubborn people ever to exist let down their guards and allow themselves to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! As a massive B/V fan, I thought it my duty to sort of jump on the band wagon and write a fan fic to them. I think it's gonna be really hard to keep Vegeta in character but hey, I'll do my best. This chapter is setting up the scene, and personally I think there is not enough dialogue in this one, but I promise it will get better 

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ – I wish I did but I don't. 

Bulma opened the door and stepped into the cool night air. It had been a long hard day's work – fixing 8 bots was no easy feat, even for her. It was all that stupid saiyan's fault. Training every single moment he could, only coming out to empty her fridge and having the 'occasional' shower. Every day it was the same; he broke everything she made and creating so much work for her she had completely forgotten about almost all of her clients.

'Doesn't he understand that I have other things to do other than cater to his every whim?' she wondered, staring at the wet grass.

It had gotten dark earlier than she had anticipated; the time had just flown by. It had been over a month now since that strange boy had appeared and warned them about the androids. Vegeta had insisted that they build him a machine that would test his abilities to the limit, and would enable him to advance to what he called 'the next level'.

'I will ascend, and then you will see Kakarrot, then you will see a true saiyan warrior!', she remembered him shouting to no one in particular. Bulma snorted – 'he's so deluded.'

She entered the main door to the house, the warm air inviting her in. As she walked towards the kitchen where she could hear her mother singing loudly (and not in tune), her thoughts turned to the purple haired boy. It had been so strange him turning up like that, defeating frieza with just a single blow from his sword, killing him with barely any effort at all. Strange, but when he left, she could have sworn he was waving at her...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the 'house guest' who was swiftly making his way towards the kitchen.

Vegeta had been training for 10 hours straight. The gravity chamber had improved his sessions; he could feel the barrier between the two levels. Each day he felt it, yet could not ascend.

Why does that stupid idiot get to reach the legendary status, and me, a prince, above all saiyan's cannot? He sat while the annoying blond woman served him his food.

'Hello dear. Would you like something to eat?' Bulma's mother chirped to her daughter.

'Thanks mum. God these bots are taking it all out of me...' she turned to face Vegeta. 'NEXT time you totally DESTROY my work do you mind not blowing them up into quite so many pieces? It's like rebuilding them all over again!!'

'I will do as I wish –so that I can defeat the androids – so that you and your pathetic race along with this disgusting planet may survive'. Vegeta smirked, 'Maybe I need to find someone else who can handle the work load that I require to be done. '

Bulma sensed the patronising tone in his voice. 'I can handle anything YOU can throw at me. But it would be nice if once in a while you could think of someone else other than yourself!!'

Vegeta finished his last plate of food, and walked out the room, hardly hearing what obscenities Bulma was throwing his way. He didn't like being around that blond woman too much. She would start talking to him about anything, what a distraction! He should just blow her to pieces, and then maybe he would get some quiet.

He couldn't abide that old fool, although he had his uses, though the gravity chamber had been mostly built by Bulma. She was the only one in the house that he could just about stand, although she had her baggage. That stupid human that calls himself a 'fighter'. If Bulma was meant to be as clever as the others had praised her being, then why the hell was she with such a fool? It was a mystery to him, not that he cared. It was nothing to do with him.

He entered the gravity chamber, ready for yet another gruelling training session.

'What a BAKA!' Bulma screamed loudly. Her mother jumped, while her father just peered over the top of his newspaper.

'He tries to blow up my house every day, tries to kill himself every waking hour, and just expects me to pick up the pieces!! Stupid idiot!'

'Hope you're not talking about me...' Yamcha walked in nervously. Bulma's angry temper subsided.

'No Yamcha, I'm talking about that ...that...alien in there! Ergh! He is so frustrating!'

Yamcha scratched his head. He knew that Vegeta had been on Bulma's mind a lot, it was all he had been hearing in the last months. 'Well, how about we go out tomorrow? I need a break from training, and I think you may need a break from Vegeta'. A brief smile passed Yamacha's face. Bulma pondered. Yes, she needed to get away from him, and she hadn't spent time alone with her supposed boyfriend in such a long time. She couldn't help a small giggle at the 'break from training'. Truth was that Yamcha had hardly trained at all. He was always going on about other things he had to do.

'I think that would be nice dear. Don't you? Get out of the house for a while.'

Bulma nodded and smiled, to show she agreed with her mother. Yes, a distraction is what she needed.

After wishing farewell until the next day to Yamcha, watching her favourite tv show, she made the way up to her bedroom. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the shower. The cool water rolled down her skin, washing away the hard day's work. She needed to fix yet more bots tomorrow, and no doubt some repair on the gravity chamber, all before her date with Yamcha. She sighed heavily.

As she stepped out of the shower, her mind wondered to the stubborn prince. Things had certainly got busier since he had arrived. Training every day, just so that he could become stronger than Goku. Or was there more? Bulma allowed herself to consider that maybe; just maybe, Vegeta cared about what happened to this planet and its 'occupants'. It must be hard for him she thought. He lost his home, it was completely destroyed. All his family gone, killed. Goku was the only one left of his race.

She slid into her bed, letting the covers swamp her. She welcomed the warmth. It must be so lonely. Perhaps that why he acts the way he does, all proud and pompous. 'Wouldn't I be proud of my race if they had all been killed?' she thought to herself.

He makes a good warrior, that pride would carry him through any fight. Bulma knew that after Goku, Vegeta was there best hope in defeating the Androids. That was one of the reasons she had allowed him to stay with her. Pity was another; he had nowhere else to go, nowhere else that would take him.

She didn't mind him really. It kept her busy, and she enjoyed the arguing. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, it was bad enough admitting it to her conscious.

He wasn't that bad to look at either. That body was far more muscular than Yamcha's, and looked especially good after a training session. There had been many a time when Bulma had caught herself staring at his toned physique, bathed in sweat.

Bulma's head sank further in the pillow. Yes, he certainly wasn't bad to look at. Her mum had even described him as 'husband material'.

Bulma began to slip into her dreams, mostly consisting of Vegeta, holding her, kissing her... She looked so peaceful in her bed, not knowing that her dreams were soon to become fulfilled...

Ok that's it for this bit – it's just a sort of starting point, kinda like background work lol. So please R&R...let me know what ya think, and anything u wanna c included. Ciao for now xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Ok – 2nd chapter – sorri it took so long – I got distracted by re-watching Hana yori dango (I LOVE that show lol) I was going to make this longer, but I think it just naturally finished where it does now – (does that make sense?) Thanks to everyone who commented / favourited or just read this. Very much appreciated Anywho – here it is – enjoy! : )

Disclaimer; I don't own Dragon Ball Z...but I have a plan...

Bulma looked in the mirror begrudgingly. She hated looking at herself this early in the morning; she needed time to prepare beforehand – make-up and so on. Clutching the hairbrush lying on her dressing room table, she began to comb it through her hair, which at this point in time very much resembled a bird's nest. 'Maybe I should cut it – it's getting to long to handle,' she wondered aloud.

Sliding into her slippers and dressing gown, she traipsed down the staircase towards the kitchen, her hand gliding along the smooth banister. Making her way through the numerous corridors, she pulled her dressing gown tighter, in order to provide more warmth, her slippers making a gentle pattering as they made their way along the tiled floor.

Grabbing for a glass from one of the cabinets, she filled it with cool water from the drinking tap. As she began to quench her thirst, her eyes began to wonder the garden, visible from the window in front of her. They settled on the gravity chamber. The lights were off, meaning _he_ wasn't in there. She smiled to herself; _so the Saiyan prince does sleep after all_. A small giggle escaped her.

Tipping the remaining water out into the sink, she placed the glass on the side. It was such a pretty day out; the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. It was not every day that she got the chance to see the sun this early, but the work load she had to do was ridiculous.

Bulma stared out, looking at all the colours blending together. Yet something caught her eye, it didn't quite fit such a picturesque scene. At first she thought it was a smudge on the window, and proceeded to try and wipe it off with her dressing gown. Her efforts failed miserably, leaving her confused as to what it was. As she looked closer, she could see that it had almost human like qualities; a nose, mouth...

She quickly turned around to see that the shadowy figure calmly leaning against the far wall, obviously amused by Bulma's foolishness.

'VEGETA!' Bulma screamed as loud as she could, forgetting what time it was and that the rest of the house was still asleep. 'What do you think you are doing? You can't just creep up on people like that!'

'I am a prince, I go where I like.' A large smirk sat comfortably on his face. 'I believe I have told you that before.'

'Well not while you are staying at my house you don't!' she crossed her arms, matching his stance. 'What were you doing watching me anyway? I would have thought you would have better things to do with your time than scare me.'

Vegeta sensed the mocking tone in her voice. He decided to ignore her question; it was too much of a complicated answer, that he didn't quite understand himself. 'The bots – are they finished?'

'Yes they are. I finished them yesterday afternoon,' she answered obediently, still confused as to why exactly he had been standing in the dark corner observing her.

'All 8?'

'Yes. Why? Don't you believe me?' Bulma hands slipped onto her hips, in a challenging position.

Vegeta looked at the blue haired girl. Maybe she did have some value to him, well, enough not to kill her ... for now.

'Fine. Bring them to me in the gravity chamber, I wish to train some more before that irritating woman serves me lunch.' With this he turned as to exit the room.

'HEY!' Vegeta swerved round to see the woman striding towards him, her finger pointing at him in a dangerous fashion.

'Don't you dare talk about my mum like she's some sort of slave! I know you like to think it, but we are not here to serve you!' Bulma prodded him with her finger. 'Now apologise.'

He looked at her stunned; no one spoke to him like this. How dare she! A large frown grew across his face, as he clenched both his fists. 'Apologise? For what?'

'For scaring me for a start dumbass! Don't Saiyans have any manners? You sneaking around in dark corners, Goku's table manners...you're all the same!' Bulma pointed her nose in the air, as to show her disgust.

Vegeta waved his tightened fist at her. 'How dare you compare me to Kakarrot! I am nothing like that insubordinate low life! I am a prince, above all other saiyans, and he...he is a liability!'

Bulma turned to look at him. Staring at the floor muttering, he seemed to be trying harder to convince himself rather than her.

'Whatever Vegeta.' She sighed, waving a limp hand at him. She had grown bored of all the 'Kakarrot' talk a long time ago, and it was too early in the morning to start _this_ conversation again.

Vegeta grunted, and stood up straight. Even at his tallest, he could not reach her height, though his hair did make up for some of the lost space between them.

Bulma looked at him, who in turn was glaring at her. Was it possible that his muscles had actually doubled in size since yesterday? She stared in awe, her eyes inspecting every bit of his toned arms. Even Goku didn't have this much muscles, or maybe he did, she just hadn't noticed. However, whilst telling herself that asking Vegeta to take off his shirt so she could have a better look was probably not the best idea, she noticed something.

'You're bleeding!' she told him, taking hold of his upper arm as she did.

'What? O that.' He flicked his arm attempting to throw off her grip, but failed, as her nails began to dig deeper into his skin. 'Get off me woman, I do not need your help!'

'Who said I was offering it?' she said unconvincingly, her face portraying the upmost concern. She gave him a weak smile. 'Look. If you're going to have any chance at defeating kar...Goku, and the androids, you are going to have to be in fighting shape, right?'

Vegeta looked at her. She was a determined woman, he'd give her that.

Bulma was relieved when he finally complied and followed her up to her bedroom. She walked straight in, and began to rummage in her closet and drawers to find the first aid kit she had somewhere. Vegeta stood in the hallway, leaning against the door frame. He hadn't been in this room before; come to think of it he hadn't been in much of the building. The gravity room, kitchen and his bedroom pretty much sufficed his needs. His eyes darted around the room; it was too pink for his liking, and smelt...clean.

'Aha!' Bulma exclaimed as she produced a large box from the bottom of her closet. She beamed as she raised it above her head. 'Found it!'

She set it down on the bed, and started to fumble for the bandages. She looked up at the hallway to see Vegeta staring at her with a scowl.

'Well don't just stand there! How am I supposed to put these on with you all the way over there?'

He stood still for a moment more before walking over to her, although he refused to sit on the bed, and had to be pushed down.

Bulma looked at the cut. It was deep, bruised around the edges. It looked old. She started to clean it up. 'Are there pieces of glass in this cut?'

'How am I supposed to know? You're the one looking at it.'

She let that one go. 'How the hell would you get glass in here?' Then she remembered; 'It's not when you broke that window?'

Vegeta shrugged.

'But that was weeks ago!!' Bulma continued to clean up the wound. He'd been walking around with glass in his arm for...what?...thee weeks? How could she not of noticed he was hurt? Even if he was an ass, he still needed looking after, and who else was going to make sure was still in one piece at the end of each day.

She carefully tucked the bandage up, and started to pack back the things in box. Looking up briefly, she caught his eye as he was watching her. His eyes were so dark; two never ending holes that bore into her. The onyx eyes held her own bright blue in a stare; both watching each other, neither breaking the gaze. Bulma looked carefully; his eyes gave away so much more than his character ever did. They glinted in the morning sun, and Bulma could have sworn she saw ...something...but how could she be sure...

'BULMA?'

Bulma let out a scream, and jumped up when she heard Yamcha's voice. What was he doing here? Then she remembered she had promised to spend the morning with him. She looked over at her clock. It was half seven. What the hell was he doing here so early? _Such an idiot!_ She suddenly caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She was still in her dressing gown, her hair was roughly tied up in a bun.

_I look a mess! Why'd he have to come now? _She flicked through her dresses, wondering which one to wear for the day. Eventually she had decided, and shut the closet door, but as she did, she noticed Vegeta in the mirror. He was sitting on the floor; (Bulma had jumped up from the bed so suddenly, that she had unbalanced Vegeta, causing him to fall). She clutched the dress tightly.

'Hey!' Bulma put her hands on her hips. 'What are you waiting for? An invitation?' She pointed to the door. 'Get out – can't you see I am trying to get changed?'

'You're the one that invited me in here!' Vegeta smirked, and then stood up. 'Besides, what makes you think I want to stay here and watch you?' With another sneer he walked out of her room, mumbling the word 'women' under his breath.

Bulma ran down the stairs. She had got ready in the fastest time she had ever done, adn it had not put her in a good mood.

'Hey, wow you look nice,' Yamcha said with a huge smile on his face.

'No thanks to you, idiot! You think you can just turn up like this?'

'Err' Yamcha laughed nervously. 'I'm sorry Bulma; I guess I'm all outta sinc, what with training and all, I'm beginning to lose sight of what's day and what's night.'

Bulma's expression softened. She knew he was lying, but she really didn't have the energy 'fine, just call next time, ok?'

Yamcha nodded, and with that they made their way out, going by Vegeta on the way out, as he made his way to the gravity chamber. Bulma looked up as they crossed his path; his eyes met hers. They passed each other silently.

Hoped you liked it. : D Please R&R and let me know what you think...

I kinda know what im gonna write in the next one, so hopefully it should not take too long to do. As long as I don't get too distracted by a certain jdrama...

Biiiiiii 4 now xx


	3. Chapter 3

Ok – so chapter threeeeeeeeeee – thanks to everyone who bothers to read my interpretation of what happened : )

I am so happy right now because I just got a new laptop for FREE! So I have been playing on it all afternoon, and thought id upload this now.

The whole of this chapter is basically kinda – er – well I'm trying to put some reasons / doubts in bulma's head about yamcha – trying to begin to break them up.

So hope you read and enjoy! I promise that next time i'll put in more conversation between the two – by the 'two' I mean Bulma and Vegeta but i guess you knew that huh?– but as I say this chapter had to be done! :P - enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own dragon ball Z, or its characters...sobs

Vegeta threw another energy blast at the bot before landing on the floor of the GR chamber.

The gravity level was set at 450. He had been training at this level for nearly a week, but it was not getting any easier. Pushing himself off the ground with all the force he could muster, he attacked the two nearest bots to him, before attacking another two coming up behind him.

_How dare you reach the legendary status before me! You, nothing but a third rate citizen, and me a prince. Of royal blood and lineage. _His fist clenched. _Damn you Kakarrot. _

Screaming, he let out a series of attacks, putting all his strength into it. He stopped to catch his breath, hands outward reaching, frozen in his stance.

He needed to reach the super saiyan level; he needed to prove himself worthy, if only to get rid of those stupid nightmares. So often now did he dream of those who had already surpassed him. Kakarrot with his smug smile, and that boy. That damn boy – how could he turn super saiyan? He couldn't understand it. He and Kakarrot were the only saiyans left, even if he didn't approve of him, and if you counted his half-breed brat, then that was three. That boy had appeared out of the blue, in that space ship, defeated frieza and had turned super saiyan without any effort at all.

The bots attacked Vegeta from both sides, fighting off his defences. _Why does it have to be this way? I am the prince of all saiyans, above all others. So why do they have the ability to surpass me? _He let another scream escape him as he powered up, making it echo around the GR.

His feet touched the ground; he was struggling against the intense pressure in the room. He could feel every muscle in his body struggling to keep himself standing.

_Why is it this hard? _Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if it had been this much a struggle for Kakarrot and that boy. They seemed to do it so effortlessly. A deep scowl buried itself on his forehead. He needed to concentrate, train every minute of every day,...no matter what that woman said to him.

As Bulma entered his mind, a subconscious smile grew across his face. That woman was the only one of the idiot human species that he could just about stand. His constant arguing with her allowed him to forget about the upcoming threats. It was somewhat a release for him. Vegeta liked to tease her, just because it was so easy; she seemed always ready to attack him, or retaliate. Although neither of them would admit it, they were very much alike.

He remembered that one morning. He had gone to the kitchen to empty out the fridge; he'd always get a good reaction from Bulma in the morning when she would wake up to find that there was nothing left. He had not expected her to be awake; she didn't usually rise until the morning had gone. She was wearing a disgusting robe, pink and flowery, and her hair was tied up messily into a bun. It had been so easy to just stare at her. Until she caught his eye.

Vegeta seemed to forget momentarily where he was, and what he was doing, as he began to remember the clear aqua blue colour of eyes. They were beautiful; Vegeta allowed himself to think this. There had been so much innocence in them, something which he envied her for.

Vegeta stared down at the floor and sighed heavily, shaking his head. He needed to get these disgusting thoughts out of his head. All he needed to thinking about was training; defeating the androids and Kakarrot. He smirked. _I'm going to reach the super saiyan level, and defeat the androids by myself. _His smirk grew. _Then Kakarrot...and then you will see what a real saiyan is made of. _

With this he launched an aggressive attack on the bots, blocking out all thoughts of the blue haired woman.

Bulma dropped the wrench she had been using to fix the newest addition to the capsule corps growing catalogue of machines. She had finally found some time to work on something else other than that stupid GR for that stupid saiyan.

She took a step back and admired her work, her hands resting on her hips. It was perfect; just what the client had wanted. She couldn't help the large smile that crept across her face; 'beauty and brains', she thought to herself.

Taking off the work gloves and overcoat, Bulma walked out of the lab, into the main house.

Three days had passed since her date with Yamcha. It had gone how she'd expected it to. He had taken her to a restaurant they had been to numerous times, where she knew everyone on a first name basis. They sat on their regular places; a corner table at the back of the restaurant. Nobody could see them, but they could see everyone. In the early days of their relationship, they would sit there and laugh at the customers, guessing what each person was saying to the other. The new couple had had so much fun in those times of peace. But that was long ago; things that changed since then.

As the years had gone on, the spontaneity in their relationship faded, and gave way to the monotony Bulma was now familiar with. Each date they went on now seemed to be the same; the food, the conversation, even her outfits were getting repetitive much to her horror.

As she walked round the house, she noticed there was an eerie silence. Yamcha was outside training, and her parents were nowhere to be seen. Vegeta was in his usual place, the gravity room. _Well at least he's not bothering me._

Bulma crashed onto the sofa, determined to make the most of the silence while it lasted. She rested her head on the cushions, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes followed the patterns up above her, making shapes and faces. The same crystal blue eyes had scanned Yamcha's face three nights before, tracing each one of his scars whilst he chatted on about his baseball practice and training.

This was the boy she loved, had loved for such a long time. He was all she had known. She started to wonder...she loved him that was for sure, but was she really _in_ love with him? Was he really enough for her?

She had stared at him with such intensity that night, not that he noticed; too busy talking. Bulma had learnt to block out his ongoing chatter; it enabled her to concentrate on other things.

They had been a couple for so long. Bulma had often wondered what the future had in store for them, and why it was taking so long for it to happen. She had met Yamcha at age 16, when she was just a naive little girl. At that time she was searching for the dragon balls, her main purpose was to wish for a perfect boyfriend. Then Yamcha had come along. He was all she wanted, fulfilled all her needs... at that time. Now it was different. She no longer felt the excitement she once did. She had blamed it all on the pressure of all the recent struggles they had been through, but now she wondered if she wanted to be in this relationship.

She sighed heavily, and shut her eyes. _Did he want to be with me?_ She couldn't help but think this. Yamcha hadn't exactly been the most committed in their relationship; he was at his happiest when things were just plodding along. Bulma wanted more than just this, she wanted assurance and dedication – but more than anything, she wanted him to want her more than anything else. It had been there in the past, especially in the early years. He had shown her that he wanted her. However, as the years had gone by his interest seemed to be lacking, or rather, it had been going elsewhere. There had been times when she had caught him with other women, but she had always taken him back. She hadn't always been sure why.

Rubbing her forehead with her two fingers, she came to the decision that she would have to have a talk with Yamcha about their relationship, whether he liked it or not. She needed something more from him. She wasn't exactly sure what that was yet, but she was willing to give him the chance to show her what was missing. After all, Goku had gotten married to Chi Chi, when he barely knew what marriage meant, mistaking it for something he could eat. How could Goku show commitment and more love to someone he had only met once before, when Yamcha couldn't even tell her that he loved her.

There was something missing between them. She could see it in his eyes; there was no lust or excitement in his eyes when he looked at her. Not anymore.

Bulma suddenly found herself thinking about the encounter she had with Vegeta those three days before. His eyes had dragged her into a long stare. They were such a dark colour, and seemed to penetrate her right to the very core. She had felt like he could see straight through her. Though there was something else she had seen in his eyes; a certain vulnerability. It seemed strange that a man who tried so hard not to care about anything, or anyone, could show how exposed he was. _He has such beautiful eyes. _

Bulma's own eyes snapped open. She shook her head; she needed to stop thinking about him. Every now and then he would pop into head and she would think about nothing else for at least an hour.

She sighed heavily and grabbed one of the magazines lying on the table. As she flicked through mindlessly, her mother walked in with a tray full of cakes and tea.

'Here Bulma, have one of these'

'No thanks mum, you can have them. I don't feel like eating just right now.'

'If you're sure'. Bunny put a cake on a plate for her daughter anyway, pushing it towards her, knowing that she would eventually admit defeat. 'You feel low about all your friends spending all their time training, instead of with you?'

Bulma looked at her mother. Simpleton she may be, but she had a gift of knowing what others felt and the reasons behind it. She decided she wouldn't let her mother know that this was the truth though; it made her sound so vain. So instead she gave another problem that had been playing on her mind, as the reason for her being so low.

'I just feel so useless. Everyone else is training and I can't do anything to help. It is just so frustrating!' Bulma clenched her fist. Other than fixing the Gravity room for Vegeta, she had not done much for the upcoming battle. There was nothing she could really do.

Mr Briefs stepped into the room. 'That Vegeta is mad I tell you.'

'What's he done now?' Bulma tried to make her voice sound as annoyed as possible, to hide the real concern she had for the saiyan prince.

'He wants me to build him some more improvements on the GR. wants me to increase the gravity to 500 x normal. I tell you he's lost his mind.'

'Sounds like him alright', rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help a sly smile.

'I think his dedication is admirable', Bunny piped up. 'In my day he would be considered good husband material.' Both Bulma and her dad stared at Bunny, as she realised what she had just said.

'What am I saying? I'm a married woman?' The shock on her mother's face, made Bulma burst into laughter. It was good to have these family times during the peaceful period before the battle with the androids begin; the calm before the storm.

Taking the plate with the cake her mother had placed on the side for her, she sat back and let her head sink once again into the cushions. No sooner had she had taken a bite, a loud explosion came from the Capsule Corp gardens. Bulma didn't need to ask what had happened, she knew what, or rather, who had caused such a loud bang.

Without a moment's thought she rushed to her feet and ran outside towards the GR. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Vegeta had blown the GR to bits before, but never had completely destroyed it. A lump surfaced in her throat. Bulma stood and stared at the large pile of rubble that was once where the GR stood. She couldn't see him.

She ran over to the rubble, soon becoming aware that Yamcha was running alongside her to the ruin. _Where is he?_

She leapt onto the wreckage, moving bits of broken machinery, urgently searching for a sign of life; just a sign that he was ok. She jumped back when a hand came straight through the debris. This was closely followed by Vegeta, bruised and cut.

Bulma sighed with relief. 'How dare you! You know you could have blown up my house!'

Vegeta gave a quick smirk before falling down. Bulma gasped, taking Vegeta in her arms.

'Leave me alone woman, I have to get back to my training!' He tried to bat her away, but failed to move his arm barley an inch. The blast had taken so much of his strength.

'Vegeta! You can't keep going on like this! You have to rest at some point you know! How do you expect to get any stronger if you just destroy all your strength?'

'I am fine woman. It is none of your concern. Now I must get back to training.'

With this he attempted to stand up, but came crashing back down. With this Bulma once again picked his head up and placed it on her lap. She placed one hand on his back, the other rested on his chest. 'Vegeta you need to rest. Then, once you've recovered your strength you can get back to training.' She gave him a watery smile.

Vegeta considered the notion of rest. In normal circumstances he would consider this a ridiculous idea, but he was so tired. He had been training for non- stop for about a month now. His body had become scared with all the cuts he had gained from his training. His muscles ached. Yes, maybe it was a good thought to rest for a while, just so he could gain his full power back.

He stared at the woman. Why did she care what happened to him? No one else seemed to.

Bulma had taken his silence as meaning that he had conceded to the idea. She began to prod and examine his body to see what exactly he had done to himself, ignoring any complaints she got from her patient, although she did take more care after each time he had grimaced with agony.

All the while, standing a little further away, Yamcha watched the pair in silent thought.

It's longer than the other chapters. I included the GR explosion, I couldn't break Yamcha and Bulma up before that happened cos I think they are still together at that point in the anime.

Anywho, I know it's a bit lengthy, and not a lot of dialogue, but I think it begins to show that Bulma was getting bored with Yamcha – and also the whole thing about her and his commitment – I remember that future trunks said to Goku that that was the reason they broke up – (in the American version anyway – does anyone know where I can watch the Japanese version with eng subs?)

Please R&R – would be very much appreciated : D

Till next time, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed / read this! It means a lot to me :)

Hope I have not made them too ooc. But only you lot can be the judge of that; if I have then please let me know, cos I want to keep them in as much IN character as possible.

Happi reading ...

Bulma sat by the bed where the prince lay, completely unaware of his surroundings, his face expressionless, motionless.

He had no idea that for the best part of the night, the blue haired girl had stayed by his side, anxiously worrying about this man she could not drag her eyes from. Her father had assured her that he was going to be fine with enough bed-rest, but she couldn't help the fear and panic that she felt in her heart.

12 hours earlier, she had come running out of the house to find the GR in rubbles, with the prince trapped underneath. She had dragged him up to his room, a place she was not familiar with, which was down the hall from her own. It was meticulously clean; everything had its own place, folded, put away - Bulma wondered if he had ever truly slept there; it looked like the room had never been used! The thought had entered her head that perhaps he slept in the GR machine, only coming into the house for food before continuing training. She shook her head. _Just the sort of thing he would do. Probably would sleep with the gravity level increased thinking it would help him become super saiyan. Stupid monkey man!_

Her father had helped her put him on the bed, whilst she tended to the broken prince. Bulma had tenderly treated each of his wounds, carefully wrapping them in bandages. Her father went about assessing his condition, comforting Bulma that it was nothing too serious, and that he would live to blow up another gravity room soon. His daughter looked less than convinced, deciding that she would stay with him until he woke, just to be sure. And so she had, unaware that from time to time she would be scrutinised by a passing Yamcha.

He couldn't understand why _his_ girlfriend was taking so much interest in the alien, especially the one that had been responsible for _his_ death. Yet there she was, never leaving his side. He didn't understand it – hadn't this been the same person she had complained had given her so much work to do, the one that treated her parents like shit? It was bad enough that she had even offered Vegeta a place to stay, but caring for him in such a way...he was so confused by her behaviour. He knew that Bulma was irrational and impulsive in her decisions, yet this was ridiculous. He had flinched when she had held Vegeta in her arms in amongst the rubble – he didn't want his girl to be anywhere near such a monster.

But what hurt the most was the look of concern she had for the Prince – she had never given him the same look, so full of fear and apprehension; he knew she never would. With a sigh, and a shake of his head, he carried on down the hallway.

Bulma rubbed reddened eyes. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep...so handsome. _She admired his chiseled features, a small smile creeping on her face. She cocked her head to one side, lazily resting 

it on one hand. Her eyes began to close – she was fighting to stay awake, determined to be so when he finally came round to being conscious. But she found herself losing the battle, soon succumbing to a deep dreamless sleep.

_He stood in what seemed like a black cavernous hole. Everywhere he looked there was darkness, an almost comforting nothingness. Suddenly, the image of Kakarrot and the boy from the future appeared before him, standing motionless, and their faces blank. He grimaced at their arrival, moving into his fighting stance. Instantly the two in front of him turned super saiyan, each sharing the same satisfied grin. He knew they were mocking him. He started to power up, shouting obscenities at the pair. Their grins only grew wider, their emerald eyes staring him down. They knew, as well as he did, the prince had lost his battle..._

_His mind slowly drifted, away from harsh light, away from the reality of the world he had come to know, back to a distant memory he had shared with his father._

'_Goodbye pests' the little prince said as he watched thousands of pods flying out to many unsuspecting planets, about to meet there doom. His father turned to him._

'_Vegeta you come from a strong blood line and you possess the power to join the super elite of all saiyans. Never forget where you're from, and train very hard my son; because, if you have proven yourself worth, perhaps one day you will become a supersaiyan.'_

_I haven't forgotten what you said father. I haven't forgotten my destiny. And now I know I will be stronger than Kakarrot! I am a supersaiyan!!' his laughter echoing all around him._

Vegeta woke up with a start, his head elevated above the pillow. He took a deep breath of air, as he gathered his surroundings. _Only a dream._ His head fell back, exhaling. His eyes shut in concentration as he tried to slow his breathing down, but all he saw was the two super saiyans, their bodies gleaming with a golden aura.

Shaking his head quietly, he slowly reopened his eyes, finally recognising where he was. _What am I doing in my room? I should be in the gravity chamber training...so I can wipe that look of kakarrot's face. _

All too quickly the memory of the explosion came back to him. He wordlessly cursed himself for being so foolish and reckless. Slowly he began to mentally check his body to see the damage. Finding himself bandaged up he knew that the woman must have taken care of him after he blacked out. _Fainting and leaving myself vulnerable to such a woman – it is non-excusable, _he shouted in his head, trying hard to bury the uncomfortable feeling of gratitude.

Bulma let a small sigh in her sleep. It did not go unnoticed by the sensitive ears of the saiyan, who directly and defensively turned his head to see what made the noise.

He had been unaware that he was not alone in the room, and usually she was so noisy, he would always be aware of her presence. _What is she doing here? _His black onyx eyes rolled down her face, examining her features. She looked so peaceful asleep, the only movement, the only sound coming from when she breathed.

Vegeta had always admired her beauty; he had never seen anyone who could, or would, compare to her. Saiyan woman were scarce, they rarely survived childbirth, and those that were left were nothing to be desired. Even those that were considered 'beautiful' had the build more similar to an earthling man, than a woman. Whereas Bulma's slender form had caught his eye since the day he saw her on Namek. Whether he was aware of it or not was questionable, but it was most evident now as he stared at her intently. She was slim, but had curves in all the right places, not to mention a fiery temper to boot. A smirk interrupted his face as he thought of her stubbornness. _She has more saiyan qualities than that idiot Kakarrot._

It seemed that the mention of his rivals name snapped him out of the daydream he was having. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just thought, taking his eyes of his career to stare irritably at the ceiling. _Sickening! How could I even think that a woman like her could have great saiyan qualities? My time here on earth is really affecting me. I am becoming too soft, and distracted by a little meaningless woman. And an earth woman no less! Weak and pathetic. _Vegeta stared fleetingly at Bulma, his eyes mixed with emotions and confusion. _Ergh – I must train. _

Bulma was furious. She had woken up to find the prince not in his bed, sending her into a fit of panic and worry. Under her breath, she cursed herself for being so stupid in falling asleep. She didn't have to look very far to find him; there were only two places, other than his bedroom. Not finding him in the kitchen, she knew exactly where he'd be. Her father had another capsule that contained a spare gravity room; they had anticipated that it might get blown up due to the Saiyan's strength. She had pleaded with her father not to set it up so that Vegeta may be tricked into resting a while longer while they would 'fix' the GR, but it looked like her father had completely ignored his daughter's request.

Bulma couldn't believe he was training so soon after getting hurt. She had tried to convince him to rest, so that he could heal properly, but to no avail.

'STOP IT Vegeta! You are in NO condition to be doing this right now!' She had screamed through the video intercom. 'I know you don't want to believe I, but you are made of flesh and blood!

Vegeta stared at the screen, anger boiling up inside of him. _How dare she interrupt my training session with her incessant babble. '_Stop pestering me woman! Leave me alone!' He had lost his balance at that point, falling to the floor, much to Bulma's concern – though she didn't let it show.

'You KNOW I'm right! WHY DON'T YOU UST KEEP QUIET AND DO AS I SAY?' Vegeta grimaced, barley containing his anger. 'Nothing to say? Well that's good. Now go back to bed and get some rest.'

'Not yet – I do have something to say!' Bulma looked down in interest.

'uh? What is something wrong? OR maybe you're finally going to apologise to me? If that's the case then let's hear it! '

'LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

_So rude, _Bulma had thought to herself.

A few hours had passed since that last confrontation, and she was now waiting for him in the kitchen, where she knew he would have to come sooner or later. He had not gone to bed like she had asked him to, but continued with his training. _That arrogant ASSHOLE! Thinking he can just go about doing what he likes when he is a GUEST at MY house! Well, if he thinks he is going to get away with this then he is sadly mistaken. _

Soon enough, the whirring of the GR machine stopped, the light turned off shortly afterwards. _He's going to get it now, _Bulma thought with a smile on her face.

Sure enough, within seconds the unsuspecting prince walked through the kitchen door, noticing that he was not alone, as he quickly glanced up at the angry blue-haired girl who was glaring at him from where she was, leaning against the counter top. He tried to ignore her, as he made his way to the fridge but he could feel her eyes on him, drawing, almost daring him into an argument.

"What are you staring at woman?"

"HEY! YOU have NO RIGHT to be talking to me like that. You are staying at my house buddy!"

Vegeta visibly rolled his eyes. He had heard this speech a thousand times, but it was always an amusement, arguing with this woman that is. He enjoyed their battle of wits, knowing that rolling his eyes would start her off on a rampage. And indeed it did.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me mister! I've given you everything here, a place to stay, food – and god knows you eat more than anyone else in this house – as well as a gravity chamber, so would it be too much to ask that you don't BLOW UP MY HOUSE EVERY CHANCE YOU GET? OR even show ME the SMALLEST amount of RESPECT?"

Vegeta's trade mark frown and smirk returned. "And what makes you think **I** should show **you**, a lowly earth girl, 'respect' as you so call it?"

Bulma waved an angry fist at Vegeta, in full battle stance, watching as Vegeta took of the remains of the bandages. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest as she shouted at him.

"Because **I** am the one who built **you** a gravity chamber so that **YOU** could train to become your beloved super saiyan and defeat the androids. And do I hear one word of thanks? NO. NOTHING! You can't even remember my name!"

Vegeta took two steps towards her, his frown growing even larger. "You should know your place WOMAN." He exaggerated the last word, to make it clear that this was _his_ name for her.

"My PLACE? I know my place you bastard, and its right here!" She pointed down to the floor, she too taking a few two steps forward. She has meant to say something a little more intelligent, but it was all she could think of. Why was it every time she was around him, her thoughts would turn to nonsensical mush? They now stood with but an inch apart, staring into each other's eyes, neither one of them wanting to break the glare first.

Vegeta stared at the blue-haired goddess, his pulse racing. No one had ever spoken to him like this before, they didn't dare to. He was the prince, a prince of a mighty warrior race. And this, 'girl', a mere child, had the audacity to argue back with him, on a _daily_ basis. Not that he didn't enjoy their 

arguments; in fact, he rather looked forward to them. They were a release for him after the agonizing training sessions he would put his body through - but only if they were on his terms.

_This woman has no power what so ever, I could defeat her, kill her with one blow. Yet she still insists on arguing and questioning me on my every move. _He watched her with an intense fascination. She looked especially beautiful this evening; her hair had been let loose, the blue curls falling down her face. Vegeta remembered the kindness she had shown him this morning. He winced at the thought of the word 'kindness'. _Why does she care whether I live or die? Whether I am hurt or not? _He gave her another fleeting look. He didn't understand this woman. She was far too complicated to work out. She would shout at him, (that part he enjoyed), but then she would start the whole caring thing, worrying about him.

Bulma stood, transfixed by his eyes. _His dark beautiful eyes. God he's handsome. _She suddenly became aware of how close he was to her. She could feel his breath, smell his scent. _He smells so good. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta, taking yet another step forward. They were very close now, she was touching his chest. Bulma's face changed swiftly from anger to confusion, trying her upmost to hide her lust and wanting to put her arms around his neck. Vegeta was staring down into her aqua blue eyes, not really knowing what he was doing. He had a sudden urge to be close to her. Why, he hadn't a clue.

He could smell her deadly perfume; hear her breathe, which quickened as he stepped closer. He smirked at the thought of her being scared of him so close. He loved he control he had over her.

Bulma saw the smirk, making the look of confusion deepen. Was he enjoying being so close to her? _Get over yourself Bulma. He's probably just thinking of ways he can kill you._

Then, she felt it. A hand, _Vegeta's _hand, had placed itself on her roughly waist, drawing her even closer to him.

"You forget who you are talking to woman" His voice was coaxing her. She felt the air tickle her chin as he spoke to her. Their noses were almost meeting. She jumped a little at the gentleness of his voice, but soon regained composure.

"I know exactly who I'm speaking to" she replied in a sickly sweet mocking tone. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "An arrogant stuck up prince", responded poking her finger at bare chest. _God what am I doing. He could kill me anytime. _She swallowed hard.

Bulma gathered enough courage to drag her glance from his chest to his eyes. She saw them gleam and shimmer in the evening light. _Why does he have to be so handsome? And smell so god damn good?_

They stood there staring at each other, silently admiring the other's form. Bulma didn't quite understand what was going on, but she knew that just having him near her was making her heart beat faster.

Slowly, she began to unconsciously move her head towards his. She knew that in any other circumstances this would have been a move that would almost certainly of lead to her death. But right now, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Vegeta saw her face coming towards him, her eyes slowly closing. He knew what she was intending to do to him. For a moment he thought about running out of the door, the GR machine beckoning out to him. He looked down at the woman and smirked. She wanted him, and he was never one to run away from a situation.

He began to move towards her, his mouth destined for hers.

She began to feel his hot breath on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat.

Just as she was about to surrender her lips to his, there was a loud slam of a door.

"BULMA!"

Haha – I am so evil. Lol I was going to carry on but it would of been tooooooooooooooo long. So I hope this is ok,please review and tell me what you think – if this is ok / or whether I am actually able to keep them in character or not :S

Hopefully the next chapter will be up before too long. Please let me know what you think

Bi for now xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!! Ok so before I say anything else I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me and not sue me that would be GREAT! **

**Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this / review – u are all so kind...**

**Anywho ...happi readin...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own these characters...I just use them as puppets...**

(Does anyone else hate the American voice over guy who does this bit -) _last time on dragon ball z; _

He began to move towards her, his mouth destined for hers.

She began to feel his hot breath on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat.

Just as she was about to surrender her lips to his, there was a loud slam of a door.

"BULMA!"

Bulma froze in shock. Her eyes snapped open, met by Vegeta's two black orbs. _Damn her – why did she have to come home now? _She saw that he too was irritated by Bunny's appearance, though whether that was because she was disrupting their intimate moment, or if it was just her presence that annoyed him. She knew how much he hated her mother; god knows she wasn't too keen on her right now either.

Reluctantly she pulled away from Vegeta's arms before she and him got caught in their compromising position. After a moment of hesitation he let go of her waist. Bulma looked into his eyes sorrowfully, noticing the obvious regret in his face before he tried to regain the 'I am high and mighty' look on his face. As she heard her mother's footsteps quickly coming towards the door, Bulma mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Vegeta, who just grunted in reply.

By the time Bunny had entered the kitchen, both Vegeta and Bulma were on opposite sides of the room; Bulma searching the fridge for something to eat and Vegeta leaning against the far wall. 'Normality' had been re-established.

Bunny gave a wide smile as she entered. "HI! Did you miss me?"

Bulma turned to answer, only to see that the question was not directed to her, but to Vegeta. She had to stifle a laugh due to the look on his face, especially when he seemed to look at her with such a frown, urging her to take her mother's attention away from him.

"Mum!" Bunny turned to see her daughter waving at her.

"O there you are Bulma; I've been looking for you..."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "yes, I can see that..."

Bunny giggled. "Well I couldn't just ignore poor Vegeta now could I? Who could ignore such a handsome man?" This was followed by another giggle. _Who could indeed? _Bulma thought_, _catching Vegeta's eyes as she admired his body. He simply scoffed in response. She quickly changed the subject.

"Looks like you've had a busy day" she said as she pointed to her mother's collection of bags she had in her grasp.

Bunny nodded. "Yup lots of bargains from the sales. O and you must try on this..."

Bulma phased out her mother's voice as she went on and on about her shopping. She didn't have the time to listen to her mother's inane prattle. She had far more important things, or rather far more important people to be thinking of.

She sighed heavily. _She seems to have a gift for telling when I am trying to have a private moment. Always just seems to be there. And now she's just standing there talking about her shopping – honestly who cares!! _Her eyes slipped back to the man leaning on the wall, who was doing his best to ignore Bunny. _And to think he and I almost kissed – and would have done if it wasn't for my stupid stupid mother. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, and god he smelt good. I can just tell he's a good kisser, but I wanted to find that out for myself, not just speculate! _She stood up straight with the next revelation; _does that mean he likes me?! I mean it has to mean that doesn't it? He didn't pull away – he was quite happy for me to kiss him up until SHE came in. Soooooooo - the arrogant prince train-a-lot wants me! Well who wouldn't, I have intelligence and beauty and grace, no wonder he wants me, I mean after all I am irresistible. _She couldn't help but giggle after her 'new found' confidence in herself.

"...but I couldn't carry this all in by myself, so I was so glad when I met Yamcha in the square, and he offered to help me carry all this stuff back, what a nice young man he is!"

After this statement Bulma quickly came out of her daydream. "What do you mean? Yamcha's here? Now?!"

"yup " her mother replied cheerfully. "He's just helping your father out with stuff from the car – look you can see them from the window."

Bulma's eyes widened. _See them through the window – _she hoped that Yamcha had not taken a specific moment to look in to see his girlfriend in the embrace of another man. _Bulma what are you doing? You have a boyfriend already – Yamcha!! How could you forget about him! Your boyfriend of TEN YEARS! You love him, you want him – but then all of a sudden this arrogant ass comes within an inch of you and you can't help yourself – pathetic!_

As if on cue, Yamcha strutted in, carrying a ton of shopping causing a light sweat to form across his brow.

"Wow Mrs B. You do go all out when you shop. I feel like my arms are about to drop off."

He noticed Bulma at the side, and was painfully aware that her house guest was also present in the room with them. _If he thinks he can muster in on MY girl then he has another thing coming. Just because he's an alien prince doesn't give him the right to just take her away from me._ The way that Bulma had looked after Vegeta was still playing on his mind. _Why the hell does she care so much about this guy?_

Yamcha walked over to his girlfriend, trying to act as cool as he could.

"Hey babe! Wow you look great today!" Bulma managed a watery smile, not really wanting to be dragged into a conversation with him, not while a certain saiyan was in the room anyway. Before she could resist, Yamcha had pulled her into a firm embrace.

He held her closely to him; there was no way she could have escaped out of his arms. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, seeing his face with the grimmest of expressions set upon it, his muscles tense at the sight of someone touching her. _Someone who wasn't him. _

She didn't want Yamcha to be holding her like this in front of Vegeta, but she also knew that forcing him off her would make her feel guilty – he was her boyfriend after all.

Yamcha felt her whole body stiffen at his touch, her arms just settled by her waist, not returning the embrace. She had never done that before.

Eventually, Bulma grew tired of the very uncomfortable situation, shifting in his arms, mentally pleading to him to let her go. Reluctantly, Yamcha complied, not wanting to end his demonstration to Vegeta; that this girl was his and his only.

He released her from the hug, but kept one of his hands by her waist, pulling her close at his side. He still had his point to prove.

Bulma was shocked at this blatant show of, well it was not love; it never was with Yamcha, more like possession. She winced as he grabbed her hip, noticing the cheesiest of smiles creeping up on his face. She rolled her eyes – still the same Yamcha.

"Well my my, look at those two, don't they look perfect for each other?" bunny said to no-one in particular. She let a high pitched giggle and clapped her hands together, resting them beside her head. "I can't wait until you two get married and have children – they are going to be so beautiful!"

Yamcha gulped, and gave a nervous laugh. He wanted to make a point that this woman was his, not propose marriage or even START thinking about children, although he did like the idea of the activities that would lead to having a baby. He grinned foolishly, and began to scratch the back of his head – how the hell was he going to get out of this one? Before he could think of what to say, he was knocked sideways by Bulma, pushing his arms away from her.

She was furious – furious at her mother for bringing up the idea, furious for that lump in Yamcha's throat that PROVED how uncommitted he was to her, furious that Vegeta had been in the room when her mother had motioned this ridiculous idea to the 'couple'. But most of all she was frustrated with herself, curiously wondering why, after all her dreams of wanting exactly what her mother said with Yamcha, she felt so disgusted at the very thought of it.

She crossed her arms and scowled at her so-called boyfriend.

"And what makes you think MOTHER DEAREST that I would want to marry a low- lie cheating scumbag like Yamcha?"

She was too wrapped up in her rage that she missed the smirk on Vegeta's face. He preferred her when she was angry, her fiery temper shown clearly through her eyes. And the fact that she was angry at scar-face was an extra plus. He was thinking of leaving to go and train, but now he thought he might stay and enjoy the show.

"Hey Bulma – baby? We've been through this so many times before – you know I only have eyes for you!"

"That's the problem Yamcha – we have had this conversation **so** many times before – can you not think WHY that is?"

Yamcha scratched his head; he was not the brightest of the bunch.

"Bulma dear, I think you are being too hard on the boy..."

"MOM! Would you just leave it alone! I think you have done QUITE ENOUGH this evening!"

Bunny looked on in confusion, not realising what her daughter was saying; only Vegeta knew.

Bulma let a huge sigh go. She hadn't meant to get this angry. She figured it must have something to do with the huge amount of guilt she felt. She was accusing Yamcha of sleeping around, cheating on her, when she had been on the verge of kissing another – and not just that – and alien who wanted to kill everyone on earth. _Nice one Bulma. _

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...shout at you..." she sighed out bowing her head a little. She stroked her forehead with her fingers, feeling a headache coming along.

Yamcha looked on at Bulma, deciding on his next move. He walked up to her, cupped his hands round her face. "I forgive you" he said as he lifted her chin up. He saw the surprised look in her face, as she tried to say , shout, something at him, but before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

Yamcha closed his eyes, not wanting to see the resistance in hers.

There was nothing passionate about the kiss, and it was nothing but fear that made Bulma's heart skip faster. She didn't want this – not anymore. She started to feel panic as she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her once more into an embrace. _No. _

She bashed her arms against his chest, screaming through the kiss to be released. He grudgingly let her go. Yamcha looked around the room, they were alone. _Ha! That showed him! _

Bulma was seething.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"What do you mean bab-"

"DON'T YOU DARE _BABY_ ME YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST KISS ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

"I , er...I was just responding to..."

"Responding to what dumbass? – I was NOT apologising to YOU but my MOTHER!"

"Oh"

"Yes – GOD YAMCHA – you can just be ...such...a...BAKA!"

With this she slapped him round the face. Yamcha stumbled backwards, the pain flashing through his cheek.

"BABE! What you do that for?"

Bulma bit her lip, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She hadn't meant to slap him, but her instincts had just taken over. She felt so guilty, so confused, and yet... She knew what she had to do.

This time she couldn't hold back her tears. Running down her cheeks; silver streams glistening in the light. _I have to do this, for his sake, ...for my sake.._

She felt Yamcha's hands wrap around her waist. _That Baka thinks he can just...just..._But she didn't have the energy, didn't have the energy to pull away anymore. She knew she couldn't run away. Not this time.

Slowly pulling away from Yamcha she stared into his eyes. There was something missing from them. She knew that Yamcha would never look at her like...never make her feel...want ...like...

She scanned the room. They were alone. _He saw Yamcha kissing me._ This was the only coherent thought she had until Yamcha interrupted her.

"Babe- you need to stop crying – you are ruining your make-up"

She wiped away a tear. "Yeah" she scoffed. "cos that's you like isn't it? Just a pretty girl on your arm to make you feel invincible." She wiped away a tear, staring at the floor.

"did you ever care about me Yamcha?"

"what? Where's this coming from? Babe – "

"Yamcha" she took a deep breath. "Did you ever truly and deeply love me? " She stared once again into his eye. "Please – I need to know."

"Bulma, where is all this coming from?" He couldn't help the nagging feeling in his stomach. He glanced outside. "It's to do with him – isn't it?"

Bulma gasped, but shock soon subsided to anger. "HOW DARE YOU! You think that just because you like playing around with whores, that I would cheat on you!? And with Vegeta no less!" She heard and understood the hypocrisy in what she had just said, and couldn't help her heat beat faster just at the mention of _his_ name.

"I've seen the way you look at him! flirt with him! Don't deny it Bulma – you want him. You don't want me – you never have done!"

She couldn't deny it, but she didn't want to admit it, not yet anyway.

"You are SUCH AN ASSHOLE! I have wanted NOTHING MORE than for you to show your true commitment to this relationship – but every time you run off with another slut!"

They both stared at each other – both knowing what was coming next. It was a well rehearsed scenario between them.

"I want you to leave Yamcha. Pack your bags, leave this house. I don't care where you go, just disappear. You and me...we're over. FOR GOOD!" Bulma turned her back on him, crossing her arms. She didn't want to look at him. All she heard was a scuffle of feet, he grumbled "fine". The door slammed, leaving Bulma to slump on the floor in tears.

**YAY! – I mean – poor Yamcha – haha. You didn't think that Veggies and Bulma's first kiss would be that easy huh? I wasn't going to end the chapter there, but carry on. But what I had planned I think needs a little more explaining so it's going to have its own chapter **

**Hehe**

**Please R&R – I would love to know what you think / any ideas :) **

**I also have some other ideas for some other v/b fics – but when I am going to get down to writing those I have noooooooooooooooooo idea. Lol **

**Well...**

**Till next time xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hehe so chapter 6! I actually have the whole story planned more or less now – but every time I begin writing I change it lol – I guess that's just the way it goes. I hope you are enjoying it so far! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you guys xx**

**As always **_**italics **_**are for when the characters think**

**Disclaimer; I do not own dragon ball z, nor do any other fanfiction writers, unless Akira Toriyama is actually a fanfic writer – now wouldn't that be cool??**

Bulma clung to the covers and quickly pulled them over her head, hoping to block out the sunlight that was now pouring in from her window. It was a routine she was now far too familiar with. After her break up with Yamcha, Bulma had taken to her bed, where she had stayed for the week. She knew that he was not going to do such an 'emotional' thing like morning their relationship, so she had satisfied herself that this overreacting was compensation for him.

For the first few days, she had cried her eyes out, not knowing particularly why. _She _had made the decision to split up, not him. She knew that breaking up with him was the best thing for her, but she couldn't help feeling at a loss. This was her first love, a man she had been going out for ten years! She had grown up with him...but maybe that was the problem.

Bulma knew his ways too well – their relationship was like a routine. He would forget their anniversary every year, and even forgot it was her birthday that one time, when Goku had reminded him. Yes he would treat her well at times, take her out to the movies or dinner...tell her that he loved her..._But he never was IN love with me... Kami! We were more like friends than...well whatever the hell we were. I mean I used to catch him with other girls- he used to treat them more like girlfriends than me. No I deserve someone better. Someone who LOVES me. And not just a passing interest. I want, hell no, I DESERVE some passion in my life, to be treated right, not like that scumbag used to treat me! I mean look at me I am beautiful and intelligent, and , and , old...and...I AM NEVER GOING TO FIND LOVE AGAIN!!_

And so the rest of the week followed, with Bulma swiftly changing her mood from anger to despair. She hated the thought of being alone, and even though she knew she could get anyone she wanted, she felt so nervous, after all, she had been in the security of a 'relationship' for so long.

By the second week, she had decided that sitting in bed whimpering and whining was not going to help the situation. Her mother had coerced her out of bed, allowing her father to tempt her into coming back to work – (he was truly lost without her brain).

Bulma threw herself into her projects, working days and nights, many without taking a break, though the work she was getting done was hardly up to her usual standard.

She was trying her best to block out all her thoughts and just concentrate, but she found that was an impossible task. Not only was her brain preoccupied with the '_lying cheating bastard!', _but she couldn't help but think of Vegeta and what had happened, or what was going to of happened if her mother hadn't of come home.

_He was going to kiss me..._she thought staring into space. She let out a huge sigh. After all those months of dreaming about his body, and wondering just what it would be like to kiss the saiyan prince- (and more), she was finally going to find out, and then her mother had ruined it all! _And then stupid Yamcha had to come back and kiss me right in front of Vegeta! That guy has to ruin everything for me! _She let another sigh escape. _He saw me...just after he tried to kiss me my not so sensitive ass of a boyfriend comes home and plants one on me. What was up with that? He never wanted to kiss so much in public before. _She shut her eyes imagining Vegeta's reaction to Yamcha grabbing her and forcing her into a kiss.

She turned and looked out the window. The GR machine was in sight from where she worked. She had purposely done that. At first it was so she could tell when and where Vegeta was going to be whilst she worked – so that she could avoid his little rants and raves, but after a few months it had become an obsession of hers to stare at his muscular body as he left and entered the GR. _He is never going to look at me again. That was your one shot Bulma, and you ruined it...Kami! Why do men have to be so complicated??_

Bulma continued along this line of thinking whilst she worked, not stopping the tears running down from her face. From time to time her father would walk in and hear her mumbling; 'Yamcha!' or 'Vegeta', but mostly it was 'MEN!' He just rolled his eyes and left her to it, wondering when on earth his daughter would return.

Mrs Briefs was acting completely oblivious to her daughter's troubles. Now that she was out of bed and back to work, she had assumed that everything was back to normal. She hummed as she prepared Vegeta's lunch, unaware of her daughter's plight.

Bulma entered the kitchen, seeing her mum chopping.

'Hey mom,' she sighed as she sat defeated in her chair.

'Hello hunni. Having a good day?'

'Well I've not cried yet today, so I guess you could call it good.'

Bunny beamed at Bulma, nodding her head enthusiastically. 'That's good dear.' Bulma rolled her eyes.

'Would you call Vegeta in? His lunch is ready.'

Bulma sat up straight. Although the prospect of seeing Vegeta was tempting, she felt too embarrassed about what had happened the other day in order to see him one on one.

'I'd rather not mom. Can't you just call him on the video screen?'

'I would if he hadn't of blown the communication system inside the GR'

'HE DID WHAT?!'

'Now now dear. You can't blame him for wanting a little privacy.'

'PRIVACY!? Mom he lives at OUR house, eats OUR food, and treats us like slaves!'

'Well he can't help that. He is a prince after all'

'Yeah – a prince of _three_ people', Bulma coughed under her breath.

'And he has been training very hard. Especially this week, I barely see him at all...' Bunny gave a dreamy sigh.

Bulma had missed Vegeta's presence to, even their arguments and fights. She couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding her... Shaking her head she drew herself back to reality.

'Yeah well...at least I've gotten some peace and quiet without his high and mighty strutting all over the place'

She folded her arms and slumped back in her chair.

'Bulma – he's working very hard so he can get big and strong so he can defeat the androids...'

Bulma had to suppress a laugh. Her mother sounded like she was talking about a toddler.

'So you are going to go in and tell him that his lunch is ready . I won't have that boy starving'

She looked at her daughter with a huge smile on her face. Bulma eventually relented, grumpily standing up and walking out of the door, making her way to the GR machine, in what was going to be her first time in seeing the Prince since their 'moment'. _I am so going to regret this. _

&

_I should have just walked away. _He threw another punch at his invisible enemy. _I should have just walked away, and left her there...what the fuck is wrong with me?_

_I need to just concentrate on becoming a super saiyan and defeating that simpleton Kakarrot. Then I can get off this stupid mud ball planet and leave. _

Vegeta had told himself this over and over in the last fortnight. Attempting to distract himself from 'other' things, he had thrown himself into an intense training regime. He spent all his time in the Gravity room, only entering the house to get food. He had even taken to sleeping there. He didn't want to see _her_, feeling too ashamed about what had almost happened. A prince should never lose his dignity, and he had come very close to doing so.

But every time he'd shut his eyes, he was back there, in the kitchen. Her scent, her lips, her breath on his skin. The nights were the worst. He would dream of her, in ways he had never dreamt of anyone else. He would hold her, kiss her, and claim her as his own. These dreams would fade away with the sunlight each morning, but with the darkness each night his dreams were plagued with her.

She had woken something deep within him; even he knew not what it was. He wanted, no he felt the _need_ to be around her. He wanted to feel those soft red lips on his own; he wanted to tell her that she belonged to him and him alone. But he would not allow it. These urges were suppressed by his anger and the obsession with becoming stronger, but not forgotten.

He had known that the woman had taken to her bed after the kitchen incident; the blonde bimbo had told him all about it. Why she would cry over Scarface he had no idea. He didn't really know why she would want to mate with such a weakling in the first place. Vegeta shuddered as he remembered the kiss he was forced to watch – the kiss stolen from her by that idiot – the kiss that should have been his. He had left the room as quickly as possible – he really didn't want to see the disgusting display of emotion.

Her in his arms, his lips on hers...

Once again he felt the jealously run through his veins, as he attacked one side of the GR, causing a small explosion.

_She s just a stupid earthling – and a vulgar one at that, _he thought trying to calm himself down. _She thinks too highly off herself, thinks too much of her own appearance, and has a most difficult manner. _Vegeta smirked. _She has the attitude of a saiyan that is for sure...but it does not change what she is, nor what I am. I am a Prince of a mighty warrior race, and no one, especially a little earth girl, will stop me from claiming my birth right_

His trail of thought was interrupted by a small, but audible knock on the GR door...

&

_This is ridiculous. _Bulma stood outside the GR, staring at the door. _Why am I nervous? It's just Vegeta. _

That was the problem.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. _Well he's not used to anyone knocking; I doubt he even knows what knocking is. _She snorted, remembering all the times he would enter her room without even checking she was decent. She gave a sad smile, funny how times changed; what she wouldn't give for Vegeta to bombard her room now.

Giving a sigh, she gave another knock, louder this time. No response. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She looked around the machine. It was definitely on, so he had to be in there. What if he knew it was her knocking. _I knew it! I just knew he was avoiding me – that coward! For all the talk about him being proud – ergh- what an arrogant prick! _She knocked again, this time more urgently. _Why am I still knocking, he obviously doesn't want to see me, speak to me. _She felt tears well up in her eyes and a lump in her throat. _No! No more crying over stupid men – you promised yourself that Bulma. _

Bulma stared the door. She gasped at a sudden realisation. _What if he's hurt? _Images of him lying on the floor, his face and body, covered in blood; cuts and bruises everywhere. _O god_ She knew how bad he had been after the gravity chamber had exploded. _What if he was unconscious? Lying on the floor – not being able to hear me – or answer the door. _

She needed to know he was alright, just for her sanity's sake. She raised her hand to knock once more, but before her hand could feel the door, than it had been yanked out of her grasp, revealing the prince.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but could not find any words, not that she knew what she was going to say anyway. He was standing there, his bare chest gleaming from the sweat in the afternoon sun. She couldn't help herself from staring. _Wow he looks good...that chest...those muscles..._

Vegeta looked her, taking in her whole presence. His eyes slowly rolled up and down her body, all the while trying to keep a nonchalant expression on his face. Bulma was too busy admiring his own body to notice the glint in his eye. He had always admired her body, and it looked especially good to him right now, her dress fluttering in the wind. He could never understand why a woman with such a loud mouth attitude had been blessed with such a body. _Compensation,_ he thought to himself. He found himself suppressing the urge to pin her against the wall...

He scowled reminding himself that this was just a weakling, an earthling, shaking his head, forcing the images that his mind was creating.

Grimacing with the effort, he grunted at her. 'What do you want woman?'

Bulma was interrupted from her appreciative glares. She rapidly realised that that her hand was still in mid-air and her mouth was gaping. Quickly she lowered her hand, and closed her mouth, thinking of her response.

'My mum wanted me to tell you that your lunch is ready.' She crossed her arms. 'And because SOMEONE blew up the communication system, I had to come out and tell you.'

Vegeta scoffed, and made to turn back inside; closing the door behind him, but Bulma's voice stopped him.

'That's it? Don't I even get a thank you?' her hands on her hips.

Vegeta turned around, in his usual stance, hands crossed against his chest, smirk plastered on his face. He had missed her fighting spirit these last few weeks.

'And what makes you think **you** _deserve _that from me?'

'Ha! You really think that you are so high and mighty, don't you Vegeta. But what you forget is that _you_ are a guest at _my _house. I think a thank you is the very least you owe us. The least you owe ME!'

'Owe_ you?'_ Vegeta gritted his teeth. 'I owe you nothing. You forget your place, and who you are talking to woman. I am a Prince and –'

'Yeah yeah – I know – you are a prince of all saiyans – you need no one. But the thing is Vegeta you do, whether you like it or not. My mum cooks for you ALL the time. I mean, you wouldn't have some where to train if it wasn't for me.' She gave a smile of pure victory on her face.

'I admit the woman's food is a plus for staying here and putting up with you' he really wanted to wipe that smile off her face, and succeeded.

'Putting up with me? Is that how you see it?' She tried to hide the disappointment in her face and voice. She scowled. 'Well every time the GR machine breaks I am the one to fix it – get it working again. All so you can have it to become the super saiyan you so desire.'

'Woman I desire no help from you – you are an annoyance as well as a distraction.'

_A distraction? How the hell to I distract him? It's him that distracts me – baka. Always barging into my lab, my room – demanding stuff from me. Fix this – mend this – do it by tomorrow or you're dead..._

It was then that she noticed the smoke coming from one side of the GR inside. She uncrossed her arms, leaning herself to one side, her head cocked to get a better look at what was causing it.

'Woman, are you listening to me?' Vegeta noticed her attention to him waning. He wanted her to go away; he had meant what he had said – she was a definite distraction. Every time she was near him, he could find that he could think of nothing else but wanting her.

Bulma forgot her verbal sparring match with the prince, and began to walk towards the door of the GR. Vegeta was taken aback by her sudden movements towards him, wondering what she was planning to do. His muscles tensed as she brushed past him, but she kept walking – straight to where he had blasted the wall moments before she had interrupted him. He smirked. He knew how angry she was getting, he could feel a slight influx in the little chi she had.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO **MY **MACHINE?'

She turned around to face him, daring him to fight back. 'I have had it up to here with you and you're CONSTANT NEED to destroy everything I build. You obliterate all my bots in less than two hours of me building them, and you've already blown up the gravity room once before – would it kill you to be A LITTLE MORE CARFUL? '

'Woman – I train how I want to. It is not my fault that your work is inferior. Maybe you should try to build something that is actually worthy of me using.'

'How DARE YOU - YOU ASSHOLE! I have done all this for you so that you could get strong – and all I get is this shit in return.' Motioning to him as she spoke.

Vegeta scoffed, 'It is all you deserve.'

Bulma's eyes narrowed, biting back the tears that had started to emerge from his words. She did not want to show her weakness in front of this man, knowing full well that he would exploit it.

'I was so wrong about you – you really are a hard callus bastard.' She couldn't help the tears that started trickling down her cheeks. She let out a hollow laugh as she spoke, 'and to think, I actually started to believe that everyone was wrong about you.'

She turned to him. 'But I guess they were right huh? You are nothing more than a low-life. Prince of all saiyans – and yet Goku – a third rate saiyan as you keep saying - is so much stronger than you.'

Vegeta clenched his fist. 'Woman' he hissed at her through his teeth.

Bulma ignored his warning tone, tears now streaming down his face. 'He is so much stronger than you. I bet he can defeat the Androids by himself, so why are you even bothering training? I mean he is a super saiyan after all. And what are you? Nothing – you are NOTHING to NO - ONE!'

It became all too much for him. Her words had cut him. He had flung himself at her, pinning her against the wall, her wrists firmly in his grasp, against the wall. Bulma was dazed. She yelped slightly as her head came into contact with the hard steel behind her.

She looked up at Vegeta, his eyes burning into her. She saw the unhidden anger that flickered beneath the cool black exterior.

'Vegeta let me go!' She said in a panicked stricken voice.

Vegeta smirked – he liked having her so close, and enjoyed the control he had over her. He had her right where he wanted her.

'You're hurting me' She tried endlessly it seemed to get her hands out of his iron grasp. But failed. She stood limp in his hands. She was sure that if he let go of her now she would fall to the floor.

'You do not know the life I have led woman – you do not know me or who I am. I am stronger than your fucking friend, and when I achieve my birth right, I will kill him – slowly, and you will be there to watch it.' He moved his head closer to hers. 'And then I will kill you, for being annoying.'

Bulma gulped. His mouth was so close to her own. She could feel the breath of his as he spoke those cruel words to her. Deep within her she found the courage to talk.

'I don't believe you.' She whispered to him. God why did she want him so? He had just been so cruel to her, but she wanted nothing more than this man to kiss her.

Vegeta smirked. This woman was the only one who would dare speak against him, the only one who dared to speak against him all the time.

'No?' He moved closer to her, his body pressing up against her. 'And why would that be?'

Bulma was finding it hard to breathe with him so close to her body. She could feel his hard muscles against her. Her eyes scanned over his face slowly before looking into his eyes. She could see so deep within his soul; she saw it all. The pain, the passion...the want...

She leaned her head towards him, 'because you need me. 'She pushed her lips up just a centimetre away from his own; her breathe intermingling with her own. So close. 'Because you _want_ me'

Vegeta looked up from her lips, at which he had been staring at with an intense fascination. Here she was, the woman who had plagued his dreams for the last fortnight. The images of the things he longed to do to her wavered in his mind. She was his, with just one kiss that was it. He would never want to let go, never be able to. He would never be able to control himself. He knew that she would become a distraction beyond belief if he were to do this. _Not that she isn't already. _He laughed internally, keeping his face with the same cool and 'relaxed' expression that he had had before.

Those eyes. Those cool aqua eyes. He could get lost within them for what seemed an eternity. Was this what she wanted? He didn't want to put himself on the line, or more importantly, his pride.

Her lips came agonizing close to him. Her breath prickled against his skin.

_Why won't he kiss me? _Bulma was confused. Here they stood their bodies up to each other, their heads but an inch away from each other. _Kiss me god dammit!_

Vegeta wanted to kiss her very badly, but a nagging voice in the back of his head kept him at bay. _You should not be doing this. She is a weakling – an earthling – a pathetic child. You are a prince of the saiyans – and yet here you are, wanting to show yourself to this..this..._Vegeta stared at her. _No! You cannot do this – you cannot allow this. You were a fool to let it get to this point, and I'd be damned if you let it go further._

He stared at her a minute longer, before grimacing with the effort of gathering up the strength to do what he knew he had to do.

He pushed himself away from her. The shock of not having his body support her anymore, caused Bulma to drop to the floor, landing in a heap. Vegeta walked back away from her, trying to fight the urge to walk back, pick her up and kiss her with a furious passion. He forced his hands to stay by his side, clenching his fists.

Bulma looked up at him in disbelief and confusion. 'V-Vegeta?'

Vegeta looked at her one moment more, before turning his face away from her. 'You need to leave'

'Vegeta?' She couldn't understand what was going on.

'**Woman** – you need to leave.' He stared to walk towards the control panel, planning to train until the urge to touch her was purged from his mind. 'Now'

Bulma bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Without a second thought, she ran out of the GR, slamming the door behind her. She ran straight to her room, locking herself in, throwing herself on the bed, and finally allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks.

**Rrrrrrrrrr poor Bulma – and stupid veggie – I did continue writing this chapter – but it knda just naturally ended there – I have written half of chapter 7 already so hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one - gomen! **

**Please R&R – I love hearing back from you guys! **

**Chapter 7 should not be long...**

**Till then – ja ne! xxxx**


End file.
